


This is the Dog's Fault

by callithemuse



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Amir is smitten, Birthday Fic!, Fitz is a very protective dog, For Archi!!!!, M/M, Percy's dad owns a coffee shop, Porridge is the motorcycle, Rupert has a motorcycle, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callithemuse/pseuds/callithemuse
Summary: Fitzroy chases Amir and he meets Rupert.
Relationships: Amir & Cecily, Amir & Joan, Amir/Rupert, Rupert & Cecily, Rupert & Joan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	This is the Dog's Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trappedbyvellichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappedbyvellichor/gifts).



> Hello!! Happy birthday Archi!!! I hope you like it! I love you and I'm so glad that we met!   
> (And yes, I know I kind of suck at summaries but shh ;)) Anyway, I hope you have a wonderful day love, and I love you <3<3

Amir was in trouble. He’d been walking past a row of houses when one of his friends waved at him. 

He’d stopped to wave back to Cecily, before continuing on his way. However, the guard dog had seen him and started barking madly. 

The teen hadn’t paid it any mind, thinking it would just bark. 

He was wrong. 

The next thing he knew was the large dog breaking free of its leash and racing at him. Amir yelped and turned to run. 

So, there he was. Sprinting through the streets with a crazed rottweiler at his heels. This was fiiiiiiinnneeeee. 

He risked a glance back. The dog was barely a foot behind him, so he put his track skills to good use, pushing himself even faster. 

He was trying to control his breath, taking slow even breaths. Then, he saw his chance. Someone he knew from school was driving a motorcycle. He leaped on the back, and yelled, “DRIVE, JUST DRIVE.”

With only a slightly confused look, the boy guns it. The motorcycle leaps forward and he grabs on. The dog is still chasing him, barking even louder. 

But, the boy pulls over. And stops. Right in front of Percival’s Coffee.

“Er, what are you doing?” he cries. The dog isn’t that far behind. 

“What the heck were you doing?!” the other yells. “You jumped on the back of my bike and yelled at me! Besides, I have work!” 

Amir clears his throat. “Right. Um, what’s your name?”

He rolls his eyes. “Rupert. And you are?”

“Amir. Wait… Rupert as in Cecily’s best friend?”

Rupert nods. “Yeah. And I’m guessing you’re Joan’s friend?”

“Yep. Well, do you know that dog?” 

“Oh! It’s Fitz!” Rupert beams. Then, he does the absolute worst thing possible. He whistles. 

The rottweiler bounds over, still barking. Amir tries to step forward as the dog leaps at Rupert, afraid that the dog was going to attack him. Instead, the dog excitedly licks Rupert, tail wagging wildly. 

Rupert’s laughing and Amir feels his face get warm at just how happy he looks.

“Was he… chasing you?” Rupert has a slight grin, that only gets big when Amir nods. He starts laughing, leaning over slightly, shoulder shaking. Amir can’t help but laugh too. When they stop, he half-smiles. “Well, I should go inside. And… maybe after my shift, we could go get dinner?”

Amir nods enthusiastically. Rupert waves as he goes in and Amir grins at him. He swears he sees Rupert’s face turn pink. 

↤↦↤↦

Once Rupert finishes work, they go to dinner at a local diner. He’s funny. And really, really, cute. All throughout dinner Amir can’t stop smiling. 

And, when he has to leave, Rupert smiles at him shyly and gives him his number.

He saves it as Rupert :). 

When he actually does go, they make plans to get coffee in a few days. He couldn’t be more excited. 

And, maybe he’s finally someone who gets him. And who he’s not afraid of dating.

↤↦↤↦

When they start going on proper dates, he learns that Rupert calls his motorcycle Porridge. Rupert learns that he’s always dreamed of finding a place that’s just his and a special someone’s. 

3 months later, they find a hollow in the woods where Amir kisses him for the first time. And Rupert doesn’t pull away. And then Rupert is kissing him. 

He thinks he melts. He’s so happy it feels like he’s going to explode. Rupert is beaming at him. 

“I was wondering when you were going to do that.” Rupert keeps talking, and he cuts him off. 

“Hey, Rupert?”

“Yeah, Amir?”

He smirks. “Shut up and kiss me.”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Rupert twines his arms around his neck and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a kudos and a comment letting me know what you thought!  
> (Also, for any of you who read RatM, chapter 10 & 11 will be posted Sunday)   
> Anyway, I hope you all have fantastic days and I'll see you soon! <3<3  
> (Also, this was saved as DRIVE in my docs, and I kept getting confused as to why it was named that lol)   
> (And yes, I used the iconic line. It is a thing, and no one can convince me otherwise)


End file.
